


Cold and Ice and Everything Nice

by insanity_and_co



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, luciferxoc - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_and_co/pseuds/insanity_and_co
Summary: Allie Singer; hunter, daughter, professional sarcastic commenter. Through odd life choices and some circumstances completely outside of her control, she finds herself befriending one of the biggest baddest archangels around. "Haha, you don't think I'm disgusting." "Don't go around telling everyone, I have a reputation, you know." Slight AU.





	1. Chapter 1

With each jolt of the truck speeding over the dirt road, Allie's body ached just a little bit more. There would be a nice hand-sized welt around her arm from where the vampire had grabbed her and tossed her across the room, and there would likely be bruises all over her back from slamming into the table and chairs. Not to mention the good kick to her head that had sent her reeling and possibly given her a mild concussion.

Part of her wanted to ask Thomas to just  _slow the fuck down_  before her entire head split open but she also wanted to get home as fast as possible, so she grit her teeth and somehow kept herself quiet until the truck finally pulled into Singer Salvage when the sun was just started to send a golden glow over the house.

"Here we go," Thomas said cheerfully, looking about as banged up as Allie felt with his sprained wrist resting on the center console and his black eye looking particularly painful. He even mustered up a smile and she didn't mention it when he winced at the effort. She felt a little bad that they had both left the hunt so bruised up but then she remembered the last time she apologized;  _'I ain't your kiddo, kiddo. I kill vamps for a living, I know what I'm getting myself into.'_

"You sure you don't want the guys to look at that?" she asked instead, motioning to her own eye. "Might have fractured something." Thomas grabbed the rear-view mirror in his good hand and inspected his, prodded the skin around his eye, shrugged and turned the mirror away.

"Nah, my sister can take a look when I get home."

"Okay. Thanks for the ride and for, you know...." Allie grabbed her bag off of the floor and patted her pocket to feel for her keys and phone.

"For saving your ass?" he finished with a cheeky grin. If he hadn't actually saved her ass just a few hours ago he would have gotten a biting sarcastic reply. But he did save her ass twice in the last few hours, so Allie reminded herself to be nice.

"Yeah, sure," she said with an eye roll and opened the door, slipping out gingerly onto her sore feet and slamming the door shut. She leaned back against the half-opened window and Thomas shifted in the seat so he didn't have to crane his neck so hard to look over.

These goodbyes were always a little awkward.  _Hey, thanks for saving my life killing those vampires with me. Same time tomorrow?_

"Same time next week?" Thomas asked and before Allie could so much as scoff he lifted up his good hand in surrender. "I know, I know. I'll probably need a good two weeks before I can use this wrist again. But if you catch wind of more vamps, let me know before you go in there guns blazin'."

"I will, thanks."

Allie stepped away from the old truck and waved before Thomas disappeared down the driveway.

Pretty much everything ached. Her head. Her arms. Her legs. Her feet. Her back. But holy hell her  _head_  hurt so bad.

Allie shouldered her backpack and walked along to the back of the house, fishing her keys out of her pocket and going through the kitchen door. There were some hushed voices and if Allie focused between the beats that were pounding through her head, she could recognize her father, Dean, and Sam talking in hushed tones. She made a bee-line for the cupboard beside the fridge where she knew there was some asprin. Her bag hit the floor noisily and she spilled a few pills out of the little bottle onto her palm, throwing them back and sighing before turning to the living room.

There was another voice now...Castiel?

Allie paused in the doorway and when the voices all went quiet, she figured she couldn't just hang back and eavesdrop like normal.

"Hunt go okay?" Bobby asked, slowly getting up from the chair behind his desk and stepping through the crowded room. "What the hell happened to your head? Do you have a concussion?"

Allie groaned when her dad grabbed her chin and turned her head, inspecting an area on the side of her face that was throbbing painfully where she had been kicked.

"I'm fine, just stop," Allie said, trying to curb the annoyance in her voice and pushing his hands away.

"Did you guys clear the nest?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, wasn't too bad."

"The one four towns over? How many?" Dean asked, sitting down somewhere behind Castiel in the corner.

"Seven. What's going on here?" When no one answered Allie looked to each person, hoping something in their expressions would give away whatever was going on. Bobby was still trying to check her face from farther away, Castiel looked meaningfully to Sam, Sam's brows were drawn together and he wasn't looking her in the eye.... They all looked on edge but it was a new voice that finally gave her an answer.

"I think it might have something to do with little ole me."

Over in the far corner, leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up on the desk and his fingers laced behind his head sat Lucifer with a big grin.

"Yeah, I definitely have a concussion," Allie said after a moment, stepping back into the kitchen to grab her bag and going up the stairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Allie woke up the next morning still sore as hell and hungry.

Her spectacular skills in hindsight told her she probably should have had some dinner before crashing instead of just a handful of painkillers...which had already worn off through the night. Her arm throbbed anytime she moved it so she dragged herself to the bathroom to inspect it in the mirror. It would probably be bruised all month but it didn't feel like it was anything more than that.

Allie splashed some water on her face and hoped it would help wake her up a bit. Still groggy, she threw her hair up in a ponytail and finally peeled off the clothes that she had hunted in yesterday and slipped into a comfy pair of sweatpants and baggy shirt, chucking the dirty clothes into the hamper in the corner.

Again, her awesome hindsight skilled nagged at her about sleeping in dirty bloody clothes and how she would now have to strip her bed down to wash the sheets, but her growling stomach finally silenced it. She could take care of all of that later, because right now she needed some breakfast.

She had cracked some eggs into a pan and put some bread in the toaster before she heard any noises in the house. If her dad or Sam or Dean were there they were usually in the living room chatting noisily about research or there would be some old rock blaring from the radio by the garage, so when she stepped into the kitchen and found peaceful silence she had assumed everyone had left.

There was a loud sigh from the living room that got her attention and when she turned to look over her shoulder, the devil was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and lips pursed.

"So I didn't have a concussion last night," Allie finally said.

"Long time no see."

"Are we turning into a bed and breakfast now?" She turned back to her food and threw some salt and peppers on the eggs before covering them to cook.

"I don't need sleep, or breakfast."

"You're missing out on both," Allie said, glancing back at Lucifer when he didn't respond. Behind him the living room was littered in signs and sigils painted on the floor and walls. "So, what's the deal?"

"Nobody made a deal."

She rolled her eyes at his answer. "What's the deal with you being here?"

"Daddy didn't let you in on the deets?" She could hear the amusement in his tone and tried to stifle her annoyance.

"Nope." The toast popped up and Allie grabbed some butter from the fridge. "You wanna fill me in?"

"Well, I'm not exactly here of my own free will." When she turned to lean her butt against the counter his face looked like he had eaten something sour.

"You mean you don't love hanging out with us?" Allie put on her best pout and even the trapped devil seemed to find her answer amusing.

"It is fun to mess with Sam sometimes," he said finally after giving her question some thought, finger tapping on his chin. "Dean isn't so fun, he blows up too fast so there's no real challenge there. But you're still a little new to me...I haven't heard too much about you."

Allie flipped the stove off and slid the eggs onto her plate. When she looked back at him he was studying her as closely as he could from the doorway.

"Can't come into the kitchen?" Allie asked, buttering her toast and watching his posture immediately change. "Ohhh, or you can't leave the living room." She had struck a nerve. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to be inspecting her even more.

She waited a moment to see what he would do or say to her little jab at his situation, but his somewhat blank expression gave nothing away.

"Well, enjoy...whatever it is you guys are up to," she said, grabbing her plate and motioning vaguely to the living room with her fork. "See you around."

Allie felt eyes on her back until she disappeared up the staircase.


End file.
